Campaigns UK
This page gives an overview of UK campaigns, including campaigns by topic from within the pages of the Ideas Bank. Short, time-limited campaigns can be included in Diary pages. Please do not include in this listing more general 'initiatives' or links to websites only partially about campaigns - although of course these might be appropriate for topic pages within the Ideas Bank Resources *Making the most of Freedom of Information, Posted on July 16, 2012 by tombaker Related topics, wanted pages and external links Against Coal *Stop Kingsnorth power station, (location: Kent) *New UK coal power station projects Against incineration *Campaigns against incineration - news feeds Against Poverty *Get Fair Aviation *Stop Stansted Expansion *AirportWatch umbrella movement of national environmental organisations and airport community groups Bees *Save the honeybee, Sign the Soil Association's petition (added July 22, 2009) Biodiversity *Northern Ireland Tree Campaign *Campaign Against the Levels Motorway, Wales Climate change *Blackout Britain * Camp for Climate Action 2006 * Camp for Climate Action 2007 *I Count *Planning for Climate Change campaign *Stop Climate Chaos Coalition of 18 groups to campaign against climate change / Climate change UK *www.thebigask.com climate change campaign by Friends of the Earth *Campaign against Climate Change Community involvement UK *Mash the State Grassroots campaign to encourage UK government and public sector organisations to make their data available to the general public. Challenge 1: Councils: Give us an RSS news feed by Christmas 2009. Only 15% of UK local councils have RSS feeds. Environment quality *wikipedia:Keep Britain Tidy Food UK *Food UK campaigns Local needs met locally, UK * Campaigning to save local shops and services *Local Works Campaign for a Sustainable Communities Bill Light bulbs *Ban the bulb, campaign to save money and help the environment by using energy efficient light bulbs *Greenpeace light bulb campaign Open spaces *South Downs Campaign Peak oil & energy awareness *Campaigning to raise awareness of Peak Oil and its impacts on our sustainability *PowerSwitch Reduce, reuse, repair & recycle *Real Nappy Campaign Reduced dependence on cars UK *Action Required "Now" to Reopen the Skipton to Colne Railway Rewarding work * Community Allowance *Labour Behind the Label campaign that supports garment workers' efforts worldwide to improve their working conditions. Spatial planning UK *Planning Disaster, launched January 2007, in response to concerns that proposed changes to the planning system will reduce public involvement in decisions about the development of their communities. Sustainable energy *FoE campaign to support anaerobic digestion *Decentralising the UK's energy system *Lindhurst wind farm - Decision date: June 2007 Sustainability indicators * Free Our Data newsfeeds / Forum:Can you really tell how tidy is your local area? *Free Our Data, a Guardian Technology campaign Sustainability networks UK *Campaigns for affordable conferences Towards a sustainable Olympics 2012 *lifeisland.org - Support website for Manor Gardening Society Allotments in Hackney Wick, whose future (as of February 2007) is in jeopardy due to pending eviction from the current site. The allotments have ended up in the middle of the planned Olympic Park. Sign lifeisland's Petition to Downing Street Trees, woodland and forest UK news 2009 *Campaign launches to create major new woodland for Scotland, September 30 Woodland Trust Scotland, September 30, 2009 / Video on Scotland Resources page Resources *campaignstrategy.org *Campaigning resources, NCVO References Category:Campaigns UK